<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Of The Apprentice Reversed by PHL_Plane_Spotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674771">Twilight Of The Apprentice Reversed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter'>PHL_Plane_Spotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka lives!, Blind Ezra, Gen, Parental Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ezra was blinded on Malachor instead of Kanan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight Of The Apprentice Reversed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera's P.O.V:<br/>
I just heard from Kanan. He, Ezra, Ahsoka, and Chopper are on their way back! And, it sounds like from what he said, all are accounted for!! I can barely contain my smile!! I was so worried. They were heading for absolute hell from what it sounded like. At least they made it out, alive. **Time Skip: About 45 minutes later** Still Hera: As I was cleaning off some  ion scouring on the outside of the Ghost, I hear the Phantom's engines, "They're Hear, I shout in joy. I quickly run over to greet them. Once the door opens, my smile quickly drops off my face, replaced by horror.</p><p>Kanan's P.O.V:<br/>
After I opened the door, I helped escort the now blind Padawan out of the Phantom, and into the awaiting and comforting arms of Hera. Once she reached Ezra, she quickly wrapped the unfortunate teen up in her arms, and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, "How did this happen"? She demanded to know, "I will tell you later, right now, helpig Ezra is top priority". I said, and she nodded in agreement, and quickly escorted Ezra to the MedBay of the Ghost.</p><p>Hera's P.O.V:<br/>
After getting Ezra onto one of the beds in the MedBay, I took off the cloth that was covering his eyes. Once I got a good view of his eyes, my heart shattered. Gone was the electric blue eyes, replaced by a dull, almost lifeless blue, accompanied by a red slash caused by most likely a Lightsaber. I quickly grabbed some ointment to help with the burn, "Love, this is going to hurt, if you need to, squeeze my hand." I said, and offered my right hand, which he accepted. Then I started to apply the ointment, which caused him to both, moan out in misery, and squeeze my hand. After about 15 seconds, I was done. "Alright, love, this is going to be worse, but I need to spray some medicine onto your eyeballs to prevent infection, okay"? I said, and he nodded. After I took a breath, I sprayed the medicine onto his eyes, which caused him to moan in absolute agony, which caused me to shed some tears. I quickly calmed myself down, and got back to work. After about thirty seconds, it was all over. "All over, I said, a gentle smile on my face, I covered his eyes again, and laid him down on the bed. "Hera?" He asked, "Yes, love?" I responded, "Can you sleep with me tonight?" My smile became wider, "Absolutely, love, I will sleep with you. I will be right back. I'm going to talk to Kanan, and figure out what happened, okay." I said, gently, and he nodded. I gave him a light kiss on his left temple, squeezed his shoulder, and left to find Kanan.</p><p>Kanan's P.O.V:<br/>
I was meditating with Ahsoka in my room when there was a knock on my door. "It's open" I said, and Hera walked in. "How is he?" I asked, she sighed, he's currently resting in the MedBay. I saw Sabine enter as I left. I was going to stop her, but I elected not to." Then she turned to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, do you mind if I speak to Kanan in private?" She nodded and left, leaving just Hera and myself, "How are we going to proceed with Ezra?" She asked, and my heart stopped, "You're not thinking of dumping him off are you?" I asked, slightly horrified. "No no no, I mean how are we going to help him recover. Prosthetic eyes are extremely expensive, and we definitely don't have the credits to cover the cost." I took a deep breath, "I was pondering the same question when I was meditating with Ahsoka, I am going to help him see through the Force. It's going to be a long road for him, but we will help him get there." I could also sense that she had another question in mind, one question I was fearing. "What happened?" I caught my collective breath, got my thoughts in order, and answered the question. "We ran into a dark sider by the name of Darth Maul, he and I started dueling. During the duel, he knocked me to the ground, preparing to strike me down. All of a sudden, Ezra got in the way, and attempted to block Darth Maul, but wasn't fast enough, and Maul slashed him right in the eyes. After that, Ahsoka came over and force Pushed Maul away, giving us enough time to escape." After I finished, Hera was quiet. I had assumed that she was mad at me and I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Hera, it was my fault that he lost his sight." But she instead put her hand on my shoulder, "Love, it wasn't your fault, Ezra tried to help you, it wasn't anybody's fault, it was somethig that just happened. I'm just thankful that all of you came back." I smiled, and we closed the distance between us and kissed. "Anyway, do want to sleep here tonight?" I asked, and she smiled, "Sorry love, but I already promised Ezra that I would sleep with him tonight, maybe tomorrow night, okay?" "That's fine." I said and she left my room. </p><p>Hera's P.O.V:<br/>
After leaving Kanan's room, I returned to the MedBay, where I saw Ezra just laying on one of the beds, just looking up into nothing. It hurt me to see that. The boy with so much passion for life, who undeniably kept us togethen in rough times so broken. "Hi Hera." He said, and a small smile appeared on my face. "Hey love." I responded, "Even though he can't see me, he can still sense me through the Force, which is enough for me." "How do your eyes feel?" I asked, and he shrugged. "About the same as before." He said, and I nodded in understanding. "It'll get better, trust me. It will be a long road to recovery, but we will be there every step of the way." I said, and a big smile appeared. "Thank you for taking me in, your such a great mom, always willing to drop everything when one of us in distress." He said, and some joyous tears appeared in my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore, I laid down in the bed with him, and wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you so much, love, I love you too." I said and he rested his head on my shoulder. After about 10 minutes, I felt a heavy weight, I looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep. I got up, grabbed the covers from my room, returned to the MedBay, climbed into the bed, covered both Ezra and myself up, placed a kiss on his forehead, wrapped him up in my arms, and fell into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>